Hulk & Power Girl: Power Couple
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Hulk ends up on Earth-2, he meets the sexy heroine Power Girl and goes on a lot of adventures with her, slowly developing more than a friendship with the Kryptonian. I do not own any of these characters. All ownership goes to Marvel & DC.
1. Sexual Harrasments and War Zones

**(In this crossover, Power Girl is vulnerable to Kryptonite, since she is technically Kryptonian, and this crossover takes place on Earth-2. Also, Karen Starr, Power Girl's alter ego, is a waitress instead of a computer technician so she gets hit on a lot.**

 **Hulk will also be much smarter, capable of speaking properly and understanding most of Earth's customs. Hulk's dialogue is also in bold, as he speaks in a deep voice, while Bruce Banner's dialogue will be in normal font.)**

* * *

Karen Starr led a double life. Normally, she works at a diner/bar that often employs hot blondes with big breasts, and she is often coined the hottest waitress there. But when organized crime is running rampant in the city, she is the sexy but snarky Kryptonian superheroine known as Power Girl. Every man wanted her, but she could care less.

"Hey, hot legs...how about you take a break in the parking lot with me?" A perverted customer asked, clearly hoping to get lucky

"Ugh! Pass." That was all she said before turning around, but the man persisted, tightly squeezing Karen's butt. "Ah!" She screamed before tightly gripping his wrist and breaking it with a light tug.

"OW! My wrist! You broke my damn wrist!" He stood up, intending to assault Karen, but he was shoved out of the diner by the manager before things got even more out of hand.

* * *

- **Later** -

Power Girl hovers above the city, using her enhanced hearing to search for crimes. She finally gets one, hearing a bunch of thugs in grinning masks robbing a bank, equipped with high powered assault rifles.

"Finally. I was getting bored just hovering." She remarked before flying across the city at high speeds, crashing through the roof of the jewelry store. The thugs spun around, staring in awe at the gorgeous heroine that stood in their midst.

"Boys...if you wanted my attention, all you gotta do is yell my name." Power Girl remarked, smiling.

"Wow! You're even hotter than the news says." One of the thugs says, obviously staring at her breasts.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I hate to say this...but you're coming with me."

"Oh, we'll be coming with you?" A thug sarcastically asked.

"Uh-huh. Not like you have any other options." Power Girl quipped, putting her palms on her slender hips.

"Ha! That's rich. You mind looking up, ma'am?" The leader of the thugs said. Power Girl rolled her eyes before looking up at the ceiling, noticing a bright green crystal hanging from a chain. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, unable to stand.

"Ughhhh! Kryptonite!"

"Kryptonite. A certain bald man with quite an inferiority complex and delusions of grandeur was kind enough to give it to us, as well as these guns."

"Lex 'Man-Child' Luthor. Ha! No surprise."

"Mmm. Quite the role reversal, wouldn't you say?" The lead thug said, kneeling down to Power Girl and lifting her head with his thumb so he could see her face.

"Has anyone ever said how hot you are?" The man said, clumsily flirting with the buxom blonde heroine.

"All the damn time. Never works though." She remarked irritably.

"You know, Mr. Luthor paid each of us $50,000 to kill you, but...you're too hot to kill. So why not have some fun with you before we get rid of you?" He teased, rubbing his hand through Power Girl's short hair. He then lightly gripped her throat as another thug slammed the butt of his rifle against the side of her head, knocking her unconscious. The men then lift Power Girl

* * *

- **Downtown** -

Elsewhere, Hulk is sitting on a rooftop, eating a pizza when he sees large mechs firing at civilians and buildings.

" **Grrrr**. **Can't go one day without something exploding**!" Hulk growled before putting his pizza down and leaping on one of the mechs, punching and tearing into it like a crazed animal until it collapsed, no longer active. Before he could celebrate, a second mech fired a minigun burst at Hulk before firing three missles at him. Hulk catches one and knocks the other into an empty building with the back of his hand, but the third hits him directly in the chest, sending him flying almost a half mile from where he was standing.

" **Ow**! **What was in that thing, nitroglycerin**?" He asked himself as he pulled himself out of a crater created by the speed he was flung as well as his weight. The mech approached, firing a continuous barrage of minigun rounds, but they had no effect due to Hulk's reinforced hide. He picked up a large piece of concrete and hurled it at his aggressor, only for it to destroy it with a well timed missle launch. However, Hulk _wanted_ it to do that, as he quickly leapt onto its back, like with the previous mech. In an attempt to knock Hulk off, it started to furiously fire its miniguns on both of its arms in random directions, but Hulk leaned out of their line of fire before grabbing the miniguns on both its arms and aimed them directly at the mech's head, quickly destroying it.

" **HULK IS THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS**!" Hulk roared in victory as many people that were lucky enough to survive the attack walked out of several hiding spots to greet their savior. A young brunette girl clutching a teddy bear walked up to him and hugged his left leg very tightly. Hulk couldn't help but blush a little bit.

"Who are you? Some gorilla covered in paint?" The girl asked curiously after letting go of his leg. Hulk simply chuckled before kneeling down and very gently patting the girl on her head.

" **No. I'm not a gorilla."** Hulk chuckled **. "I'm Hulk, one of the good guys**."

"Hulk. Cool name. I'm Lian Harper." The girl said as she smiled at her savior.

 **To be continued**...

 **I hope you enjoyed the Lian Harper cameo, as I thought that Hulk earning the gratitude of such an adored child character would be heartwarming**.


	2. Captured

- **Abandoned Warehouse** -

Power Girl wakes up, head lowered. She lifts it, feeling very woozy. She then realizes she's tied to a steel X, her wrists and ankles bound by reinforced steel cuff links. She tugged on her restraints, but they didn't buckle or even creak. She then looks up, noticing the same Kryptonite that was used against her during the bank robbery.

"Oh! Sleeping Beauty is awake!" The leader thug happily announced.

"Oh, please! Sleeping Beauty wishes she was as hot as me!" Power Girl said.

"Got me there. Now...what shall we do to you first? Beat you up, electrocute you? Lick whipped cream off your body?" The leader thug said, unsure of how to start torturing her.

"As much as I like whipped cream, you even touch me with that tongue, I'll rip it off...with my teeth!" Power Girl threatened.

"Ooh! Feisty and snarky! This'll make torturing you so much more fun! How do you keep your boyfriend away?" The leader thug asked.

"Ugh! Please, I don't have one!" Power Girl admitted.

"You don't?! But you're so sexy!"

"Having a boyfriend comes with complications. One minute, you're in love with someone who you want to spend the rest of your life with, and then, bang! That same boyfriend gets shot in the head by some drug dealer. I don't need that kind of heartbreak." Power Girl said.

"That's deep. But having someone who you can confide in can be helpful." The leader thug said.

- **Downtown Diner** -

Hulk is sitting in a booth at a local diner, eating a platter of pancakes, waffles, eggs and bacon, downing it with a thermos filled with chocolate milk. All the waitresses are looking at him flirtatiously.

"I wonder how he got so big." One of them said.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Another asked.

"Is he a virgin?" A third asked.

" **I can literally hear everything you're saying, girls**." Hulk said.

"Sorry." The girls said in unison. Hulk chuckled at their embarrassing blunder before he resumed eating. Hulk put down his silverware before pointing to one of the three women. She walked over to him.

" **What's your name**?" Hulk asked.

"Amber. Amber Hollis." She said, coyly smiling before putting a hand through her thick blonde hair. Hulk pulled out a large pile of cash, as much as $20. Amber's eyes widened as he put the cash next to an empty platter; Hulk had eaten all the food that was brought to him. He then told the other two waitresses to come over to him. Once they did, he gave each of them $30 as extra payment.

"Oh, no! You don't need to do that!"

" **I know I don't, but I want to. Think of it as...a reward for being so kindly and pretty**." Hulk said. The waitresses giggle at his remark and accept the extra tip.

"Will we see you again?" The women ask. Hulk stops in his tracks and turns around.

" **Do you want to**?" He asked.

"You bet." They said, flirtatiously. Hulk smiled at the concept of seeing them again.

" **Then you will see me again. I guarantee it. Later**." Hulk said as he walked out of the diner.

"Bye!" The women said in unison before sighing loudly.

"He's so handsome..." Amber said to herself, unaware that the other two heard her.

- **Abandoned Warehouse** -

Power Girl was still restrained. The thugs were getting impatient. The leader thug approached the restrained heroine.

"Look. We're getting bored, so we're going to torture you. It's nothing personal."

"Pfftt! 'Torture me'. Idiot, do whatever you want. Dozens of villains have tried, but...they've never broken me." Power Girl boasted.

"Let's agree to disagree." He said before pushing a button on a remote. Several robotic arms rose from the ground, wiggling their long fingers. Expecting to get slapped or strangled, Power Girl was unprepared for what actually happened. The arms slid under her costume, up her slender legs and down her arms and two arms even slid between her perfect breasts. She let out a cry not of pain, but pleasure.

"Ohhhhh..." She moaned. However, she started laughing, as she felt her thighs and armpits were being tickled. She could handle being assaulted and tortured, but tickling was something she had zero tolerance for. The thugs taunted Power Girl, who was furiously tugging her restraints, but to no avail.

"Hahahahahaha! Wait! Stop! Don't tickle me! Make them stop! Oh, Rao! That tickles! Gahahahahahahahad!" Power Girl said, unable to handle the torture.

"Ha! Who'd thought that tickling was Power Girl's greatest weakness?" The leader thug asked as he amplified the speed of the arms torturing Power Girl.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle..." One of the thugs teased.

"Shut up! Oh, crap! Not my armpits, please! Stop it! Hahahaha! Come on! Seriously! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Please...stop! I hate being tickled! Oh, my God! Stop it, stop it, stop it! I'll do anything you want! Just stop this tickle machine! I can't take this anymore! Please stop! Please, please, please! Help!" Power Girl screamed, hoping someone would hear and come save her.

 **To be continued...**

 **Will Power Girl be able to endure this childish but painful torture?**

 **What other cruel treatments do the thugs have planned for the buxom superheroine?**


	3. First Encounters

- **Abandoned Warehouse** -

 **Hours Later**

Power Girl continues to suffer, trapped and forced to laugh for what felt like an eternity. She isn't sure if she'll last much longer, as the arms continue to tickle her armpits and inner thighs. While her thighs were _very_ sensitive, her armpits were her most ticklish spot on her body. As the machine tickled her, it felt like dozens of fingers were scribbling against the soft skin on her armpits, and it tickled. A lot.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Please! I can't take this anymore! You're killing me! Hahahahahahahahaha! Ahhhh! Not my armpits! Seriously! Please! Please stop! I'm begging you! That tickles! That tickles so much!" Power Girl begged, clearly in a hysteric state of pain.

"Gus...look at her. How much more of this can she take?" One of the thugs argued. The leader thug, Gus ignored him and turned up the intensity all the way to 10.

"More than she says she can. I'm not finished with her yet." Gus says as he sadistically smiles, enjoying watching Power Girl struggle in vain as the machine starts to break her. Gus grins as he turned a dial on the machine, making the arms tickle Powner Girl harder and faster than ever.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, SHIT! STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP! TURN THIS THING OFF, I BEG YOU! THAT IS SO BAD! PLEASE STOP, I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT! ANYTHING! THIS IS TORTURE! PLEASE STOP!" Power Girl begged, shrieking at the top of her lungs as best she could, given how long she's been tickled without rest.

* * *

- **City Streets** -

Hulk is walking on an empty street, admiring the beautiful sunset when he hears Power Girl laughing. Not wasting any time, he smashes through the wall, his eyes set on the restrained heroine, who is breathing heavily with her head lowered in defeat, finally being given mercy. Gus and his crew grabbed their guns and aimed them at the large brute that stood before them.

"What the hell?!" Gus exclaimed.

" **Let the woman go, or I'll break every bone in your body**!" Hulk threatened.

"Whoever you are... Help me...please..." Power Girl weakly said. She was tickled for too long.

"Enough of this! Shoot him!" Gus commanded. The men fired their weapons, but like with the mechs, their bullets did nothing to the green-skinned monster. Hulk casually walked forward and knocked out each goon with one punch, being careful not to kill them. Once they were down, Hulk approached the bound and exhausted Power Girl.

" **Hey. Hey! You still alive**?" He asked.

"Yes, you big ape. Now untie me. My wrists are starting to chafe." She complained as Hulk tore the restraints apart, releasing her. She woozily stood up, rubbing her wrists before looking up at Hulk.

"Thanks. Seriously. Thank you. I'm Power Girl. What do I call the...whatever you are that saved my life?" Power Girl asked as she held out an open hand.

" **Hulk. That's my name**." He simply stated as he gently shook her hand.

"Hulk. Hmm, I've heard weirder. Again, thank you." After properly thanking him, she walked past him, only to stop and turn around.

"Hey. Um...do you have anywhere to go?" Power Girl asked. She felt like her savior deserved a proper reward for saving her, and she intended to deliver fully.

" **No. I'm...sort of new here**." Hulk admitted.

"Oh. Well, I still feel that I haven't thanked you enough for helping me, so...would you like to stay at my place?" She asked. Not one to deny such a kind offering from a gorgeous woman, Hulk simply nodded in acceptance.

"Great!" Power Girl cheerfully exclaimed.

* * *

- **Power Girl's Mansion** -

Hulk and Power Girl arrived at a luxurious mansion on a large island off the coast of the city. It had three floors, solar panels, and it's own clean water supply. Hulk was amazed by the building's size, to say the least.

" **Wow**..." Hulk said. Power Girl giggled at his reaction, lightly nudging his side.

"Yeah. Pretty big. But wait until you see the inside." She teased. She opened the front door and they both entered the gigantic structure. Upon reaching the living room, which had three couches, a coffee table and a large 60 inch TV, the two heroes sat next to each other before looking at the other.

"So...what's your story, big guy? Toxic waste?" Power Girl asked the giant.

" **Close, but no. Gamma radiation. I turn back into a puny human...when I want to**." Hulk stated.

"Oh. Well, I'm an alien." Power Girl admitted without missing a beat.

" **Alien**?" Hulk looked up and down, being careful not to look at her boobs, though he was tempted to. " **You look pretty normal for an alien**."

"Well, I'm Kryptonian. We're supposed to look human." She explained.

" **Why were those jerks tickling you**?" Hulk asked.

"They're perverts and they wanted to make me suffer, that's why. Oh, and if you tell anyone I'm ticklish, I'll melt your face off." Power Girl threatened.

Hulk chuckled at the threat, though he knew she wasn't kidding. " **Something tells me that we're going to be great friends**." Hulk said, smiling at the stunningly beautiful heroine sitting across from him.

"I hope so, because I like you a lot..." Power Girl said, enunciating on 'a lot'.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **What adventure will the superpowered duo start with?**

 **Will the two heroes eventually become more than allies?**

 **Author's Note: I do plan on Bruce Banner showing up and interacting with Power Girl at various points throughout the story, in case you were wondering. I also plan to have more tickling scenes.**


	4. Norway Part 1

- **Power Girl's House** -

As Hulk watches TV in a room that he has to himself, Power Girl looks through a holographic table that displays unsolved cases and incidents in the city as well as other locations around the world. Finally, she finds a case, and rushes to Hulk's room to tell him. She walks into the room, noticing Hulk looking out the window, admiring the beautiful sunlight searing into the room.

"Hey, big guy." Power Girl said. Hulk slowly turns around, staring into the busty blonde's stunning blue eyes.

" **What is it?** " Hulk asks.

"I found a case. A forest in Norway. Several people have gone missing, and local police suspect a serial killer or paranormal entity is responsible. Oh, and the people that went missing? They're never seen again. Many investigations were launched by the FBI, but all ended very quickly because nobody could find anything. No blood, no missing belongings, and no bodies." Power Girl said.

" **One problem. If we go to Norway, who'll protect the city**?" Hulk asked.

"I know a friend. She owes me a favor." Power Girl says as a file of a gorgeous brunette dressed as a magician pops up on the hologram table. "Her name's Zatanna. She's a magic user. Very pretty, but don't underestimate her. She's tough, and is more than happy to help."

" **Good. Well, I guess we're going to Norway**." Hulk said as Power Girl smiled at him.

- **Airport** -

Hulk and Power Girl arrive at an airport and board a private jet. Luckily, it could support Hulk's weight as the plane was layered with a light titanium coating. As soon as the plane took off, a trio of sexy stewardesses stood in front of the two.

"So...where are you two lovebirds headed?" One of them asked.

"Norway." Power Girl said. The women stared at each other wide eyed.

"Really? Isn't that the place where all those people disappeared?" The second woman asked.

"Don't worry, I fight forest dwelling monsters on a daily basis." Power Girl gloated. The waitresses then turned their attention to Hulk.

"And him?" They asked in unison.

"Well..." Power Girl shrugged. "He can't show you here, but he's the strongest guy that I've ever met. He saved my life." Power Girl said softly, clutching his left hand with her right hand. "There's nobody I'd rather have with me right now than him." She smiled.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The head stewardess, Ashley asked. Power Girl and Hulk looked at each other.

" **She is very beautiful. Strong. A relationship is a possibility**." Hulk said. Power Girl smirked.

- **Norway Airfield** -

Hulk and Power Girl walk out of the plane and get in a large van. The driver takes them to a large two-floor log cabin that sits right next to the forest. Power Girl pulls a wallet out of her suit's breast window and gives a $40 bill to the driver.

"This is for being such a gentleman." Power Girl said seductively. The driver smiled before walking back to his van and driving off. "Well, here we are. How about we check out our accommodations?" She asked Hulk.

" **Sure**." Hulk said before picking up their luggage. The inside was luxurious for a log cabin. The living room had a flatscreen TV, a fireplace and several couches that were very comfortable. The kitchen was pretty basic. A table, a few chairs, as well as a stove, a microwave and an oven. There was only one bedroom, but it had a fortified waterbed, a TV, and a Jacuzzi tub. " **There's only one bed**." Hulk awkwardly pointed out.

"Okay. I'm going to be honest with you, Hulk. I've...never had a boyfriend. In my experience, having a boyfriend made me weak, distracted. So, I avoided all sexual activity, even if it was directed towards me."

" **But sometimes, having a boyfriend can be a healthy way of letting out intense, repressed emotions**." Hulk said.

"Hulk... I like you. A lot. And yes, I do find you very attractive. But..."

" **I did save your life. Still remember that, or do I need to remind you what I saved you from**?" Hulk teasingly threatens.

"If you even try, I'll throw you through the wall." Power Girl threatens. Hulk chuckles as he sits on the bed.

" **I'm kidding. Sort of. Look, if you don't want to, or if you're not ready yet, I understand. I don't want you to feel rushed or overwhelmed**." Hulk said.

"Thank you. Can we just...watch TV? We can go into the woods afterwards." Power Girl said.

" **Yes**." Hulk says as Power Girl joins him on the bed and watches some television. It doesn't take Power Girl too long to fall asleep, laying her head against Hulk's chest.

 **To be continued...**

 **What horrors await our heroes in the forest?**

 **Will Hulk and Power Girl's relationship blossom into something serious?**


	5. Norway Part 2

- **Norway Forest** -

Hulk and Power Girl, now in her Karen Starr persona, enter the woods the next day, along with a young man armed with a rifle, hoping to find out what is causing people to disappear. It doesn't take long for Hulk to find something that horrified even him- a child's discarded toy.

" **Karen**!" Hulk yelled, distressed by the concept of an innocent child being 'claimed' by the forest. Karen and the guide ran to Hulk's location. Karen's eyes filled with tears while the guide fell to his knees in horror.

" **A child**... **this**... **thing**... **killed a little kid**..." Hulk said, horrified.

"All the more reason to destroy whatever did this, to that child and the other victims." Karen said, resting her hand on Hulk's left shoulder. The guide then gasped before looking at the two.

"I think I know what is responsible for all this." The guide said. Karen immediately stood up, fists clenched and obviously still angered by the possible death of an innocent child.

"Tell us. Now." Karen's eyes started glowing red, clearly intending to use her heat vision on him if he doesn't say what is going on. Terrified, the guide spilled the beans.

"Okay! Calm down. It's a local myth, but the locals have believed it to be true for a very long time. Eons ago, an elderly woman and her husband lived deep within the woods for years. The husband got sick, and almost every medication she could find didn't help him. So, she resorted to witchcraft. However, she became consumed by it, and killed her husband when he tried to get the police. As a punishment, some entity put a curse on her and the forest. She became old and decrepit, but still as powerful as before. Anyone that enters the forest either disappears forever or becomes a demon that protects the forest. Every person that disappears, she gains more power. She's known as the Witch of Norway." The guide explained to the two superheroes.

" **A witch**. **Fantastic**." Hulk says in an irritated tone.

"Any idea on how to kill this creepy old witch?" Karen asked.

"Apparently, there's an artifact in her lair. A pendant of some kind. If you destroy it, her magic disappears, and she can die, as she'll no longer be immortal." The guide says.

" **Well, that sounds very simple. Go into the woods and destroy a pendant**." Hulk says.

"Yeah, except it's in the woods. Where the witch lives, and could kill anyone within a second." Karen explained the flaw in Hulk's plan.

" **Well, you never know what could happen, Karen**." Hulk said. Suddenly, the guide mysteriously flies into the air, screaming in terror. The two heroes chase after him, only to be lead to the entrance of a huge cave.

"How much you want to bet that witch took him in there?" Karen asked.

" **I bet 50 dollars, not a dollar more**." Hulk said, clearly horrified by what they might find in the cave.

"Well...lets get this over with." Karen said, sounding disinterested by what was about to transpire."

" **This ends now. Every person claimed by the witch will be avenged**!" Hulk angrily said. He heard Karen snicker, so he looked down at her. " **Karen**..."

"Do you realize how cheesy that sounds, big green?" Karen asks.

" **Whatever. Let's kill a witch. Better**?" Hulk asked, trying to upgrade from the bad line.

"Yes...but not by much." Karen says as she gets behind a tree and changes into her Power Girl costume using her super speed.

- **Cave** -

Hulk and Power Girl enter the cave, immediately horrified by its interior, which is decorated with decayed corpses laying on the floor and hanging from the walls, all of them bearing horrifying expressions of pain.

"My God..." Power Girl whispers, horrified by all the damage this witch has done. "Not since Krypton's destruction have I seen this much death."

" **No turning back. We find this witch...and destroy it. Okay**?"

"Agreed, big guy. Like you said, let's kill a witch." Power Girl said confidently. The two continue to explore the cave until they hear screaming, and from the sounds of it, the screaming is coming from a man. "Oh, God. She's torturing someone."

" **And that someone is our guide, I'd assume**." Hulk said before running towards the source of the screams, followed by Power Girl flying after him. The two finally arrive at a chamber. The guide from before is tied to a table as an elderly woman flays a strip of skin off his left arm as he screams in agony. The woman's head violently twitches in the heroes' direction, obviously having sensed their presence.

"Who dares to enter my home unannounced?!" The Witch angrily exclaims.

"Unannounced?! Haven't you heard, hag? The whole town wants you dead!" Power Girl declared.

"Hahaha! Many have tried, maiden. But all have failed." The witch taunted.

" **You haven't met us. How do you want to die? Getting pummeled, or set on fire**?" Hulk asked. Instead of answering, the witch transformed into a snake the size of an SUV. It lunges at Power Girl, but Hulk intercepts, grabbing the snake by the throat and middle of its body as it wraps its serpentine body around his waist and its elongated tail around his neck, attempting to suffocate him.

"Hulk!"

" **Help the man! I got this**!"

"Okay!" Power Girl replies as she runs to the bound man and using her super speed, untied him and carries him bridal style out of the cave. She puts him on the ground and steadies him. "Listen! Run back to town, but don't tell anyone to come here! We got this!"

"Are you sure?!" The guide asked, unsure that the heroes can handle the overpowered entity.

"Yes! We can handle this! The witch dies today! Now go!" She yells at the guide, and he quickly runs as fast as he can, given that he still felt the pain of being tortured by the Witch of Norway. Back in the cave, Hulk is struggling with the snake, remembering that the witch enhanced its strength with each victim claimed. Power Girl returned, blasting the snake with her heat vision. The serpent loosened its grip, allowing Hulk to unwrap it from his body and throw it very hard against the wall. The snake turns back into the witch, who stands up to face the two.

"You are ruining my ritual! I could've had this entire town at my fingertips!" The witch screams, angry that the superheroes are beating her. Power Girl rolls her eyes, visibly annoyed by the Witch's whining.

"Oh, shut up, you psychotic, murderous old hag! You've lived your life long enough!"

"Not yet!" The witch roared before lunging at Power Girl and straddling her before driving her claw-like fingernails into her skull. Power Girl screams in agony as blood pours from the wounds in her head. She grabs the witch by the wrists in an attempt to get her claws out of her head, but she's too strong.

" **Karen**!"

"Hulk, the pend-Ahhhhhhh! Find the pendant!" Power Girl begged as the witch continued to torture the Kryptonian. Hulk frantically searched the area while the witch cackled, relishing in Power Girl's pain.

"When I'm done with you, your big green friend will be my new mate, and Norway will be mine!" The witch taunted as she drives her nails even deeper into her victim's skull.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OWWWWWWWW!" Power Girl screamed.

"The monster will be a perfect lover, maiden. Though you too, are very...alluring." The witch creepily said.

"Ew! Hulk prefers his women hot and gorgeous, like me!" Power Girl says. Hulk finds a strange pendant in a glass case. He smirks and turns around, staring at the witch.

" **HEY**!" He yells out. The witch turns around and widens her eyes in horror. " **This important to you**?"

"No!"

"Do it, big green! Kill her!" Power Girl beckons Hulk. Hulk smiles before smashing the pendant with his right fist. The witch rolls off of Power Girl and starts screaming in pain. Power Girl quickly stands up, her eyes glowing red. "Hey, ugly!" She says. The witch looks at the sexy Kryptonian that she tortured. "Time for your trial. The sentence...is death!" Power Girl triumphantly said before blasting her tormentor with her heat vision, setting her on fire. The witch screamed even louder, flailing her arms around before falling to the ground. The cave went silent; the Witch of Norway was finally destroyed. Hulk helps Power Girl stand up and helps her outside, where she basks in the sunlight, healing the puncture wounds in her head caused by the Witch's claws.

" **So...sunlight heals you**." Hulk stated.

"Yeah. Well, let's go home." Power Girl says as the two leave the forest and board the plane after many thanks are given by the townspeople.

 **Author's Note: Well, that was long! I was originally going to have the Witch tickle torture Power Girl by having thousands of bugs crawling under her costume, but I decided to have her tickled in a later chapter. If you want her to be tickled like that, let me know.**


	6. Revelations

- **Doughnut Shop** -

Karen Starr is at a doughnut shop, getting doughnuts and coffee. As she waits for her order, an attractive man sits with her and starts to hit on her.

"Hey there, beautiful. What's your name?" He asked. Normally, Karen would either not answer or insult him, but it felt different with him, so she answered honestly.

"It's Karen. Karen Starr." She says, smiling.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Karen. I'm Dyson." Karen smiled again before being told her order of four boxes of chocolate and glazed doughnuts as well as her two coffees were ready for pick up. As she walks out, Dyson looks on with a lustful stare. "You will be mine, Karen..."

Karen obviously heard him say that, rolling her eyes and whispering to herself, "Great. Another pervert."

- **Power Girl's House** -

Hulk wakes up in his bedroom, stretching and yawning before getting out of the bed and going to the bathroom. After doing so, he walks into the shower. He sighed as the warm water ran down his body. After cleaning off all the dirt and filth he gained from the duo's time in Norway, he puts on a robe that Power Girl gave him. It was soft and very comfortable.

" **Surprising that this isn't shredded**." Right after he said this, Karen walked in, smiling as she set the doughnuts and coffee on the kitchen counter.

"That's because it's made from the same fabric as my costume is, big guy." Karen said seductively as she leaned on the counter.

" **Are you hitting on me, Karen**?" Hulk asked, puzzled by Karen's new attitude.

"Maybe. What if I was?" Karen teased.

" **I'd tell you to keep doing it. I like it when you flirt**."

"What if...I tried to kiss you?" She asked, laying her palms on Hulk's massive frame. "Would you let me, or would you stop me?"

" **Karen...I'd love to. Believe me, I do. I want you. But...we barely know each other aside from the fact that we're superheroes. Besides, you needed time to think about us as a couple. Now you're doing the whole seduction act**." Hulk said, putting some distance between him and the busty Kryptonian, not realizing he was touching her boobs. " **Sorry**."

Karen sighed, seemingly out of frustration. "Hulk... I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I guess...ever since Norway, I've been acting out."

" **Karen... I understand. Why don't we just watch TV or something**?" Hulk asked. Karen smiled mischievously.

"Yeah. But...you have to watch a chick flick." Karen said as if she was taunting Hulk, who stared at her with an irritated expression. Before things could escalate, Karen remembered the goons that tickle tortured her prior to her meeting Hulk. "Hulk, do you remember those goons that were torturing me the day that we met?" She asked.

" **How could I forget? They were tickling you, and you were screaming**." Hulk said.

"Okay. They were hired by Lex Luthor to kill me. What do you say we pay that crazy, bald idiot a visit?" She asked Hulk, who simply smiled and nodded.

- **LexCorp** -

As Lex added additional weaponry to a lineup of mech suits, alarms went off, alerting him as Hulk and Power Girl smashed through the laboratory skylight.

"Next time you want to torture me, Lex...do it yourself." Power Girl said, her voice filled with anger.

"Power Girl, gorgeous as always. I got a better idea." Lex said as he pulled a winch, revealing Dyson, who was shirtless and tied to a giant X, his wrists and ankles bound by leather cuffs. "I know who you are, monster. The men I hired described you and I was able to piece together who you are. If you fight and defeat her, this man goes free. But...she takes his place."

" **Why would I do that**?" Hulk pondered.

"Yeah, Lex. Why would he?" Power Girl asked in a taunting tone.

"Because I know your secret, Power Girl." Lex said

" **What are you talking about**?" Hulk asked.

"You never wondered why she was so eager to be your friend? She was told by the Justice League to investigate you, find a weakness, and lock you away forever. Those so-called heroes wanted to chain you up like an animal because of your power." Lex proudly said. Hulk slowly turned around to look at Power Girl.

" **Is that true? That we were never friends to begin with, that I was...a project**?"

"No! Hulk, you've always been my friend! Hulk...give me time to let me explain. I-" Before she could explain any further, he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a wall, leaving a massive dent. She gagged and tried to get free, but Hulk's rage made him stronger than her. Hulk grinded his teeth before choke slamming her to the ground.

"Good. Now take her down!" Lex ordered Hulk. Instead, Hulk knocked out Lex with a single punch to the head. It wouldn't kill him, but he'd wake up with a killer headache. Power Girl got up and cuffed Lex before turning him over to the police, who arrived shortly after they did. Hulk slowly walked out of the building with Power Girl following him, finally stopping him at a docked yacht.

"Hulk...please. We have to talk about...everything."

" **Talk? About what? About how I trusted this beautiful bombshell of a woman who took me in and treated me as a friend, only to admit that you don't see me as a friend, and wanted to lock me up like a criminal**?!" Hulk yelled, clearly heartbroken at Power Girl's betrayal.

"No! Hulk...when I first met you, yes, I was going to lock you up, but as I got to know you, trust you, I realized the League was wrong, but I was more wrong."

" **Why should I believe you? For all I know, you're lying about being sorry. What's to stop you from turning me over to your friends**?!"

"Because that day we met...when those goons were tickling me...they weren't going to stop, even when I begged. I would've died that day if you didn't save me. You could've just kept on walking and leave me to die...but you didn't. You smashed through that wall, and beat those sadists down. It was after that moment...when you didn't flirt with me or ask for anything in return that I realized...you're not a monster. You're a hero." Power Girl said, tears pouring from her eyes. "If you don't want to see me again...I won't stop you. I don't blame you for hating me. But just so you know...you are the kindest person I've ever met, and my only regrets? Betraying you and never telling you how I feel about you."

" **And how do you feel about me**?"

"I-I-I love you."

" **You love me**?"

"Yes. For quite a while now."

" **Karen...I...Thank you**." Hulk said before wiping the tears from Power Girl's eyes. "You have such beautiful eyes..." Without warning, Power Girl forcefully kisses Hulk on the lips, who returns the affection full force. Power Girl wraps her arms around Hulk's neck as she slips her tongue along his own, pleasurably moaning. They reluctantly release the kiss, staring into each other's eyes.

"I meant every word I said. I'm so sorry."

"Karen, I forgive you. Just...don't betray me again, or I will hurt you."

"I'd rather be dead than hurt you again. I promise."

 **Author's Note: Sorry that this was shorter than the other chapters, but I wanted the whole 'Power Girl lied to Hulk' plot point to be out of the way so I can focus on the next story arc, which will focus on corrupt scientists from S.T.A.R Labs trying to use Hulk as a weapon of mass destruction, but something goes wrong, making Hulk very horny. You can pretty much guess what happens with Hulk and Power Girl afterwards.**


	7. Battle of Strength

- **S.T.A.R Labs** -

A nerdy looking man in a lab coat approaches a middle aged woman, sitting in a chair and looking at archive footage of Hulk and Power Girl.

"Looks like Lex failed miserably, ma'am." The man said.

"Lex Luthor was an air headed idiot with none of our resources. We, on the other hand, have more than enough resources to deal with Power Girl." The woman says.

"That's all well and good, but what are we going to do with the Hulk, ma'am? Rumor is, he's even stronger than Power Girl." The man says.

"Easy. We lure him here, and reverse engineer his brain so he'll work for us." She says, smiling sinisterly.

"What if Power Girl tries to intervene?" He asks.

"Then we make her wish she was never born." She said as she looked at a strange restraining device surrounded by robotic arms, vibrating probes and cutting equipment.

- **Power Girl's House** -

Hulk is napping when Power Girl sneaks into his bedroom and lays on top of him, the awkwardness of Power Girl's betrayal put behind them. After hours of rest, Power Girl wakes up, still laying on top of Hulk, rubbing her hands along his muscular body, smiling. She liked how soft his skin felt. Hulk wakes up, enjoying the company of the buxom Kryptonian laying on him. He props his head up so he can look at her.

"Morning, handsome. Hope you don't mind. I got bored." Power Girl said.

" **Bored, huh? So you snuck into my bedroom to lay on top of me as I slept?" Hulk said, pointing out the intrusive nature of Power Girl's teasing**.

"Hey! Not my fault that you're so much fun to hang out with." Power Girl defended.

" **Well...glad to be such a useful pillow**." Hulk sarcastically remarked.

Power Girl giggled. "You're more useful to me than just a pillow, big guy." Power Girl flirted. Hulk smiled as he put his hand on Power Girl's back. Power Girl tensed up. "Hulk, what are you doing?"

" **I'm touching your back**." Hulk stated. He moved his hand away, but Power Girl stops him.

"No. Keep touching me. I like it." Power Girl said seductively.

The moment seemed to change as Hulk started tickling Power Girl, scribbling his fingers along her ribs. She started frantically shaking as Hulk dug into her ribs. She squealed before she started to scream in ticklish agony as she rolled off of Hulk, who continued the assault.

"Hahahahaha! Hulk, no! Don't tickle me! Ahhhhh-hahahahah! Hahahahahahahahaha! Stop, stop, stop!" She begged. Tickling was her greatest weakness, even if Kryptonite wasn't involved. Hulk reluctantly stopped as Power Girl breathed heavily, clearly exhausted.

" **You're lucky that I don't hate you anymore. Otherwise I'd tickle you even worse**."

"What?! Oh, that was cruel!" Power Girl exclaimed.

" **No, it was funny**." Hulk said as he smiled.

"Hulk! You know how ticklish I am!" Power Girl yelled, smacking Hulk on the arm. She tries to get up, but Hulk pulls her back.

" **Come on. You know I wouldn't torture you. Unless you wanted me to**."

"Grr! You're lucky that I love you. Otherwise I'd kick you out of here." Power Girl said as the two started kissing each other. She straddled Hulk and pushed him down as she passionately kissed him, moaning pleasurably.

" **You are so beautiful**..." Hulk said.

"Shhhh...I love you, Hulk. More than anything." Power Girl said. Before things could heat up, the TV automatically turned on, reporting a fire at S.T.A.R Labs. Hulk rolled his eyes.

" **Worst time for a fire to start**." Hulk said.

"Eh. It'll be over before you know it. Then...we can go back to this, and maybe even more fun stuff will happen." Power Girl teased as the two got dressed.

- **City** -

The two heroes headed to S.T.A.R Labs, Hulk leaping from building to building while Power Girl just flew there. Obviously, Power Girl arrived first, smirking in victory as Hulk smashed into the ground next to her, leaving a massive crater in the concrete where he stood.

" **If you couldn't fly, I would've gotten here first**." Hulk said as he unleashed a loud clap, extinguishing the fire on the outside of the building.

"Well, I could always carry you. I certainly could handle your weight."

" **Don't make me tickle you again**." Hulk playfully threatened. Power Girl raised her hands, scared that he might actually do it. Suddenly, the two heroes heard people screaming for help. The two rushed into the building, eventually ending up in a lab of some kind.

"This place is creepy." Power Girl said.

" **What exactly does this place specialize in**?" Hulk wondered aloud. A voice spoke out, making both heroes turn left, spotting an elderly woman and a geeky looking man in glasses.

"This lab is designed for genetic splicing. We've been trying to mix human DNA with Kryptonian DNA to make the perfect super soldier." The woman explained pridefully, obviously proud of her objective. "But...so far, all of our test subjects have died before they can adjust to their abilities."

"Something tells me they lured us here so they can run tests on us." Power Girl whispered to Hulk.

"Now that you're here, we may finally have what we need." The man excitedly said.

"Mmm...yeah, we're gonna pass." Power Girl said with immense sass.

She then tried to fly away, but a chain shot up and wrapped around her ankle. She then felt weak, falling to the ground with a loud thump. She sat up, immediately aware of what caused her to fall.

"Kryptonite, I assume."

"You assume correct, Kryptonian. Now for the big...whatever you are." The woman pointed at Hulk, who was kneeling next to Power Girl.

"I'm okay, Hulk. Just kill these assholes!" She told him. Hulk nodded in agreement before standing up, fists clenched as he growled at the two.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. See, this building is powered by an atomic reactor. Even if it gets the slightest bit of damage, the reactor self destructs, obliterating everything within a blast radius of half the city. In other words, you smash, everyone dies, including your little girlfriend. Do as we say, and you both leave alive...eventually." The woman proudly announced.

Taking this into consideration, Hulk unclenched his fists and looked down in defeat. The woman smiled and pulled out a small remote, pushing a small red button. Power Girl screamed in pain as a strong electric current travelled through the chain attached to her ankle, eventually knocking her out.

" **No**!" Hulk screamed as he kneeled down and clutched the unconscious body of his friend.

"Don't worry. It was a non-lethal shock. She'll wake up in a few hours. Now, come with us, or she'll suffer worse." She threatened.

Hulk sighed. Despite his ludicrous strength, he didn't have a choice. He picked up Power Girl and carried her into the lab.

"Strap her to the table and get into the vertical capsule." The woman ordered.

Hulk reluctantly obeyed, strapping Power Girl to a table that restrained her in the spread eagle position before getting into a capsule that filled up with a liquid that made him sleep, finally reverting him into Bruce Banner.

"Subject fully transformed to its human state, ma'am." The man said.

"Good. Begin transfer of Kryptonian DNA into the cadaver we collected. Let's see if we can create new life for good." The woman commanded.

The man simply nodded before injecting a syringe into Power Girl's arm, collecting a blood sample and injecting it into a recently deceased human male. After a few minutes, the body's skin cells seemed to be repairing themselves. It then jolted upwards, it's muscles bulging before enlarging in mass. The body soon resembled the Hulk, only more human-like and possessed Power Girl's heat vision and power of flight.

"We did it. We created life!" The woman ecstatically said.

However, the test subject suddenly lashed out, punching the man in the chest, sending him flying. The woman ran to him, checking for a pulse. She couldn't detect one.

"I live again! Now you die!"

"Not yet..." She said before injecting Power Girl with an adrenaline shot.

She jolted upwards, breaking her restraints and tackling the hybrid creature to the ground before throwing it out of the building. She flew after it, punching the monster repeatedly until it caught her fist with one hand and grabbed her throat with the other.

'Come on, Hulk! Where are you?!' Power Girl thought to herself as she struggled to breathe as the hybrid monster slammed her into the ground before continuing to exchange brutal punches and throws, slowly spending their energy.

- **S.T.A.R Labs** -

Back in the building, the woman wakes up Bruce and injects him with adrenaline, forcing him to turn back into the Hulk. He tenses up, ready to strike her down, but she manages to calm him down.

"Look. I'm sorry about everything. There's a monster that's beating up your girlfriend. I released you because that thing will kill everything in the city. Go!" The woman yells.

Hulk simply frowns at the woman. " **Don't make me come back here, or I'll smash you**!" He then leapt towards the chaos-filled cityscape.

- **City** -

Power Girl is thrown through a building, yelling in pain as she was quickly sandwiched between two cars by her opponent.

"Ow! God, this guy is starting to piss me off!" Power Girl exclaimed.

Right as he was about to pummel the weakened Kryptonian, Hulk landed right on him, pinning him as he began punching his enemy deeper into the ground with amazing speed and ferocity, like a savage predator tearing into its prey. The monster kicked Hulk off, sending him into a truck, only for Hulk to hurl it into the hybrid beast. Power Girl uses her heat vision, blinding the creature before Hulk beats on it again, punching it at least twenty times before gripping its head and slowly pulling on it.

"AHHHHHH! WAIT! STOP!" The creature begged, screaming in agony.

Hulk ignored his helpless foe's begging. He hated to do this, but he knew he had to do it, or countless innocents would die. With one final pull, he tore the creature's head from its malformed body as it went limp, no longer able to function.

" **HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS**!" Hulk loudly roared in victory.

He dropped the dismembered head next to the corpse of his enemy before inspecting Power Girl, who collapsed to the cracked concrete road, exhausted from the battle.

"Hulk..." Power Girl weakly said as she softly rubbed her palm along Hulk's face.

" **Easy. You're tired. Let's go home**." Hulk said before lifting her up and leaping back to her home.

 **Author's Note: You're probably wondering why Hulk's tussle with the creature was so brief. That's because it's extensive fight with Power Girl exhausted both combatants, making it an easy victory once Hulk arrived.**

 **Next chapter will probably involve Power Girl being tickle tortured by Harley Quinn and the Joker while Hulk struggles with his feelings for Power Girl after meeting Zatanna for the first time. Hope you're enjoying the story so far!**


	8. No Laughing Matter

- **Power Girl's House** -

Power Girl lays in bed, battered and beaten after her fight. As she's slumbers, Hulk quietly watches TV in the living room, pondering what to do. He knew that he liked Power Girl, but more than a friend.

' _Tell her how you feel_. _Once she wakes up, just tell her that you love her_.' Bruce internally said.

" **I can't, Banner. It's not easy proclaiming love to a woman when you look like a monster**." Hulk said, conversing with the inner voice.

' _It's better than not telling her_.' Bruce says as Hulk ponders on his choice.

- **Abandoned Carnival** -

Joker and Harley Quinn are sitting around, barely awake and bored beyond belief.

"Mister J, I'm bored. Let's kidnap someone!" Harley excitedly proclaimed.

"Like who, Harley?" Joker asked.

After thinking it over, Harley picked the perfect victim.

"That woman with the big boobies! Mister J...we shall victimize...Power Girl!" Harley proudly announced, throwing her arms in the air.

"Excellent candidate, Harley. Now all we need is some of that Kryptonite..." Joker grinned sinisterly.

- **Power Girl's House** -

Power Girl gasped before bolting upward in her bed. She puts her palm on her chest, just barely touching one of her massive breasts. Soon after, Hulk walked in, a look of concern on his face.

"Hulk..."

" **Don't. You used up a lot of energy in that fight.** " Hulk advised the buxom blonde.

"What happened to the woman?" Power Girl asked.

" **I told the police what she was doing. She's in jail, where she belongs**."

- **LexCorp** -

Joker and Harley Quinn walk into the LexCorp building to talk to Lex Luthor, who is testing his new mech suit. Lex turns around to look at the two clowns.

"Joker. Ms. Quinn. What do you want?" Lex asks, putting his hands behind his back like a gentleman.

"Well, Lex, my boy. We just need some good old Kryptonite." Joker gleefully said.

"Oh! And some giant robots. You can't go wrong with giant robots. Right, Mister J?" Harley asks.

"Correct, Harley." Joker said, grinning his fiendish smile.

"Fine. Just take what you need and get out of my building." Lex orders as he hands the two a briefcase full of green Kryptonite and gives them command of six giant robotic walkers. The robots follow their new leaders as Joker and Harley leave.

- **Diner** -

Hulk and Power Girl were hungry, so they went to the same diner Hulk went to on the day he met Power Girl. As soon as the two walked in, the waitresses squealed in excitement at Hulk's return. Suddenly, they all enveloped him in a group hug, much to Power Girl's amusement.

"Hey big guy! It's great to see you again!" Amber said.

" **Well, you wanted to see me again, so here I am**." Hulk remarked.

"And who is this incredibly sexy woman?" Amber asked, motioning towards Power Girl.

"I'm Power Girl. His girlfriend and partner."

"Geez. You've been busy, big guy!" Amber exclaimed as she 'accidentally' stared at Power Girl's large breasts.

"Hey! My eyes are up here." Power Girl said, pointing to her head.

"Sorry." Amber quickly said. Anyway, your usual table?" Amber asked Hulk, who nodded.

Outside the diner, Joker and Harley Quinn prepare to attack, armed with high powered rifles and two of the giant robots behind them.

"Ready, Harley?"

"More than ready, Mister J!" Harley exclaimed before firing her gun.

Glass shattered, plaster burst and tile fell from the foundation as the guns fired upon the heroes. The waitresses got as low as they could to avoid the gunfire, as well as the heroes. After the gunfire ceased, Hulk and Power Girl were puzzled by what occurred.

"Who the hell did that?" Power Girl said, confused by what just happened.

" **Obviously someone who wants us dead**." Hulk simply stated.

Suddenly, Joker and Harley entered the diner, brandishing their guns and laughing maniacally at the carnage they caused. Without missing a beat, Hulk rose from the ground and charged towards the two, his right fist clenched and reared back for a killing blow. However, one of the mechs fired a missile at Hulk, which precisely hit him hard enough to send him flying through the whole diner, embedding him to a dumpster.

"Hulk!" Power Girl yelled in concern.

Harley giggles before pulling out a dart gun that was filled with Kryptonite darts. Power Girl sped towards her, but Harley fired the gun. Power Girl stopped abruptly, noticing that she was feeling weaker than usual. She looked down, seeing that the dart hit her in the gut. Power Girl gasped for air before collapsing on her back in front of the villainess.

"Kryptonite darts. I hear they pack quite a punch for weirdos like you, PG." Harley boasted.

"The big guy will recover soon. We should get back." Joker warned.

"Fine. Brace yourself, Big Boobs McGhee. The things we're going to do to you...it'll make you scream. Hahaha!" Harley whispered into her enemy's ear.

Joker and Harley put the unconscious superheroine in a large truck before speeding off, back to the abandoned carnival.

Hulk recovered from the missile that hit him, noticing Power Girl's absence. He walked over to Amber.

" **Amber. Where'd they take her**?" Hulk asked.

"I don't know. I just saw a big truck speeding off. That truck could be anywhere. I'm so sorry." Amber said, sad that she can't be of much help.

" **Amber...I'm glad you and the others are okay. I'll...see you later. I've got to find her**." Hulk said before walking out of the diner and leaping up into the sky.

- **Abandoned Carnival** -

Joker and Harley quickly tie Power Girl to a large steel X, clasping steel cuffs on her wrists and ankles, not forgetting to hang a small chunk of Kryptonite around her neck to keep her weak.

"Now what, Mister J?"

"We wait, Harley. Then we have fun..."

- **Author's Note** -

 **This was fun, especially since I added Joker and Harley Quinn into the story. They want to torture Power Girl, and you can probably guess where this is going. Stay tuned, for the next chapter will center on Hulk searching for Power Girl as Joker and Harley sadistically torture the poor, helpless heroine beyond any degree of mercy or sanity.**


	9. Power Girl in Trouble

- **Abandoned Carnival** -

Power Girl wakes up, still strapped to the steel X. She looks around the area, noticing several devices of torture, including knives, and all manner of blunt instruments of pain.

"Oh, yay! Our guest is finally awake, Mister J!" Harley joyfully exclaimed, hopping around the room before standing a few feet in front of the bound heroine.

"Harley. How I have not missed you." Power Girl said, frowning at the villain. Harley slapped Power Girl across the face, who groaned from the impact.

"Don't be mean. I hear it's not an attractive quality."

"Pfft. So...what? You going to talk me to death?"

"Talk? No. We're just going to torture you. Really...really...bad." Joker said before forcefully kissing Power Girl, who let out a muffled groan as Joker's tongue slid into her mouth.

"Ugh! You're disgusting, Joker!"

Insulted by her statement, Joker hits her in the face with a bat.

- **Downtown** -

Hulk is wandering around, looking for Power Girl.

" **Karen**! **Karen**!" Hulk repeatedly called out in hopes that he would get a response. He eventually comes across a building that has a sign that reads, 'Zatanna's Magical Experience.'

" **Magic**? **Hmm...maybe this Zatanna can help me find Karen**." Hulk said as he walked in.

The interior of the building closely resembled a nightclub, with circular tables and booths spread around a large stage. Hulk sat in one of the booths as a waitress brought him a drink. Soon after, a stunningly beautiful woman with black hair strutted onto the stage. She was dressed as a sexy magician, with a top hat, a short black coat and fishnet stockings on her slender legs.

" **That must be Zatanna**." Hulk said softly as the woman pulled out a prop wand and waved it in a circular motion, making a long ribbon fly out of it. " **Well, now I know that she is a magic user**."

After a couple more tricks, Zatanna left the stage, walking behind a tall black curtain. Hulk quickly got up and crept behind the curtain when nobody else was looking.

Zatanna sits in a dressing room, running a small comb through her hair when Hulk is visible in her mirror. She stands up, materializing a dagger out of thin air and pointing the blade at Hulk.

"What do you want?"

" **Well, if you think I'm here to hurt you...I'm not. I need your help with something**." Hulk said as he stood in place, trying to present himself as a non-threat.

"Says the big green...giant."

" **I need you to find someone for me. That's all**."

"Who's this someone you want me to find?"

" **Power Girl. She told me a while back that the two of you are friends**."

"What happened?"

" **Two crazy people dressed like clowns took her**." Hulk said.

"Joker and Harley Quinn? What do they want with her?" Zatanna asked in puzzlement.

" **I don't know. I don't know where they took her, so I came here to ask you to find her for me**."

"I see. It'll take a while, but...I can find her." Zatanna assured.

" **How long**?"

"Honestly, it just depends on the distance of the person I'm trying to find." Zatanna says.

" **Well...find her, okay**?" Hulk says as he walks away.

"Alright." Zatanna says positively.

- **Abandoned Carnival** -

Joker electrocutes Power Girl with his joy buzzer, receiving a long scream of pain from the busty heroine.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Power Girl yells as the joy buzzer's electric currents surge through her body.

"Mister J likes to do this to his victims, blondie." Harley says as Power Girl continues to scream in agony. Joker smiles at his helpless victim before pulling away from Power Girl.

"Grrr...If you're going to kill me, just do it. Because otherwise, I won't give you the satisfaction of torturing me." Power Girl says.

"Actually, you will. Because later, it will be my turn to torture you, and I will have so much fun with you. You probably won't, but that's the point of being tortured by us." Harley said as she leaned her face within inches of Power Girl's face.

- **Author's Note** -

 **Oh, no! Power Girl's in quite the situation!**

 **Next chapter will focus mostly on Harley torturing Power Girl cruelly and mercilessly.**

 **Let me know what torture you want Power Girl to go through and I'll work it in.**

 **Tickle torture is a welcome suggestion.**


	10. Clowning Around

- **Abandoned Carnival** -

Power Girl wakes up, strapped to a table spread eagle style. Harley Quinn walks in, dragging a vacuum cleaner in with her.

"Harley, untie me now!" Power Girl angrily demands, still weak as a hunk of green Kryptonite dangle above her.

"Hmm...no. I think I'll torture you instead. Ooh, speaking of which." Harley says.

"A vacuum? Come on, Harley."

"Oh, things will be coming on, but it won't be you." Harley says as she aims the nozzle down the breast window of her costume and flips the vacuum to blow. Dozens of insects fly down Power Girl's costume before Harley pulls the nozzle out. "Well?"

Power Girl gasps hard as the bugs crawl all over her, trapped under her tight costume. "Ahhhhhh! Hahahahahahahaha! Oh, no! No! Harley! It tickles! Argh! Get them out! Oh-hohoho! I can't take this!" Power Girl cries out as the bugs' crawl on her skin.

"Ticklish, are you?"

"Hahahahahahaha! Stop it! Harley! Pull them out!"

"Why?" Harley playfully asks, fully aware that Power Girl was ticklish.

"B-B-Because it really tickles! Argh! Hahahahahahaha! I'm begging you! Get them to stop! I'll give you anything! Oh, God! Seriously! Please! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Power Girl was completely helpless as the multitude of insects crawled all over her sensitive skin, unable to make them stop as Harley stood above her, giggling at her captive's ticklish pain.

"Maybe I'll keep you like this, let the little buggers tickle you until you go crazy!"

"No! No! No, no, no, no! Harley, please! I am begging! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Make it stop, please!" Oh, you are a sick, twisted clown! Stop, stop, stop! Ahhhhhhhh! Stop! Ahhhhh! For real! I'm seriously dying from this!" Power Girl screamed, barely able to move thanks to her restraints.

- **City** -

Hulk continued to search for Power Girl, eventually giving up for a while.

" **Grr**... **Hurry up, Zatanna. Who knows what those two are doing to Karen right now**?" Hulk asked himself, unaware of Karen's humorous predicament.

- **Abandoned Carnival** -

Harley was now straddling Power Girl, the insects still crawling under her costume.

"No more! Hahahahahahaha! Please! No more, no more, no more! I can't take it anymore! Wahahahahaha! STOP IT!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Harley said before getting off of her victim and spraying bug poison into Power Girl's costume, killing all the torturous bugs before sucking them out of her captive's costume with the vacuum. Power Girl gasped, unable to move.

"Oh, God! Thank you, Harley...thank you..." Power Girl said, completely overwhelmed by how much the bugs tickled her.

"Ooh...you think I'm letting you go? That I'm...giving you mercy?"

"Is it wrong of me to say 'yes'?" Power Girl asked, breathing heavily.

Harley giggles as she strokes Power Girl's hair. "Nope...but you're wrong. I've got one more day of torture planned for you."

"NO!"

- **Author's Note** -

 **Oh, no! How much more torture can Power Girl take? Let me know if you want Harley to keep tickling Power Girl to hysterics.**

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short and lacks any Hulk moments.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Harley finishing her extended torture on our busty heroine and Hulk coming to Power Girl's aid.**


	11. No More Clown Business

- **Abandoned Carnival** -

Harley Quinn straddles Power Girl and starts scribbling her fingers into Power Girl's hollow armpits, giggling as Power Girl thrashes and laughs loudly.

"Hahahahaha! Oh, shit! Harley, get off of me! Please! Ahhhhhhh! Not my armpits! Anywhere but my armpits! Hahahahahahaha! Bwahahahahahaha! I can't take it anymore! Somebody please help me!" Power Girl begged and screamed as Harley's nimble fingers danced along the soft skin of Power Girl's defenseless armpits before finally stopping.

"Hahaha! You are just too much fun! I wish I could keep you!" Harley said as she slapped one of Power Girl's oversized breasts, making it wobble.

"Harley...you...are cruel! Just untie me and let me go!"

Harley cupped her head in her hands. "Mmm...no. Not yet." Harley said before tickling her underarms again, this time digging into her armpits with her fingers, which was even worse.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Shit, shit, shit! Stop, stop, stop!"

"Koochie koochie koo!" Harley taunts as the busty heroine leans her head back and laughs in pain.

"Aw-Hahahahahahaha! Burn in hell!" Power Girl howled in agony.

"Ooh! With a mouth like that, it's hard to believe you were single!" Harley said as she stopped tickling her and got off the table. "Well...your pits are pretty sensitive. How about these killer inner thighs?" Harley asked as her hands ran down Power Girl's bound body, stopping at her exposed inner thighs.

"Harley...I swear...I will do anything you want. Just don't tickle my inner thighs! I'll die!" Power Girl begs, pulling on her restraints harder than ever.

Harley giggles before she begins scribbling Power Girl's inner thighs, sending her into an intense fit of hysteria filled laughter and thrashing out of desperation.

"Nooooooo! Hahahaha! Oh, God! Not there! Ahhhhhh! Argggghhhhh! Get out of there, you bitch! You're killing me! Oh, shit, that really, really tickles! Help! Argh! Harley, please! I'll do anything you want! Anything you want! I swear! Argggghhhh...Hahahahaha!"

"Koochie koochie koo! I'm not going to stop tickling you...!" Harley cruelly teased in a sing song tone as she moved towards Power Girl's feet, removing her blue leather boots...

* * *

- **City** -

Hulk is finally called back to Zatanna's location.

" **Please tell me you found her**." Hulk said impatiently.

"Yeah. I did. She's being held at an abandoned carnival outside of the city."

Hulk sighs. " **Thank you**." He says before rushing out, heading towards the abandoned location. " **Hold on, Karen. I'm coming**." Hulk said to himself as he started leaping to his planned destination.

* * *

- **Abandoned Carnival** -

Power Girl breathes heavily as tears fall from her eyes, devastated by her torture as Harley looks at Power Girl's bare, defenseless soles.

"Harley...please...You win. I'm done. I can't take the torture anymore..."

"Good...because now I'm going all in. The best part? You won't be able to stop me!" Harley eerily whispers. Power Girl sees a woman hanging from the ceiling by her wrists, looking on in horror at Power Girl's situation, knowing that she'd soon suffer the same fate. Harley smirked before scribbling her pointy fingers along Power Girl's bare soles.

"Eeeeeehehehehe! Argh! No! Not my feet, you psychotic bitch! Stop! I beg of you!"

"Leave her alone!" The woman yelled, though Harley ignored her.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Stop it! Hahahahahaha! Please, please, please!" Power Girl pleaded as Harley moved back to her armpits, scribbling her fingers against them hard and rapidly. "Gahahahahahahad! You're evil! Hahahahaha! Help me!" Power Girl couldn't handle it for much longer.

"Ah! I'm tired of you. How about our bonus guest?" Harley asks as she slowly approaches the woman, wiggling her fingers menacingly.

"No! No! Get away! Power Girl! Please! Save me!" The woman begs as she thrashes about, trying to escape. It was in vain, as Harley put her fingers to the woman's armpits and scribbled like mad, relishing in the woman's maniacal laughter.

"Koochie, koochie, koo!" Harley taunts.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Nooooooooo! Hahahahahahahahahaha! That tickles so much! Stop it! Please! I'll give you anything! Gahahahahahahahahahahad! Stop tickling! Ahhhh-hahahahahahaha! This is maddening! Hahahahaha! Argh, this is torture!" The woman exclaimed in pain as another thug held her still as Harley tickled her relentlessly. Soon, the woman passed out, her head hanging down.

"Awww! She passed out! Oh, well. Back to you. I'm getting bored. This time...I'll tickle you until you die." Now knowing she was going to die, Power Girl started to furiously tug on her restraints, but she was too exhausted and weak to escape, no thanks to the kryptonite in addition to her torture.

"Hulk, I love you." Power Girl whispers to herself before closing her eyes, accepting her grim, inevitable fate as Harley tunnels into her armpits. "AHHHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT MY ARMPITS, YOU CRAZY CLOWN! WAAAAAAHAHAHA! PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!"

"Shut up!" Harley said as she digs deeper into Power Girl's armpits. "Koochie koochie koo!"

"I SAID STOP! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN?! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Power Girl said between laughter as she could feel the tickling was about to kill her. "OKAY, OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! STOP! GAHAHAHAHA! SHIT...! HARLEY, I BEG OF YOU!"

Suddenly, Hulk smashed through the roof and saw the horrific torture that Harley Quinn had unleashed on his Kryptonian lover. The mechs from before activated and fired at Hulk, who leapt up to avoid the rapid minigun fire. He landed on one of the two mechs, punching its head three times before crushing its head with a downward two fist slam. The other mech fired a missile at Hulk, which he caught and flung back, destroying the mech's missile launcher. It fired a quick burst of minigun fire, but it was in vain, as Hulk punched the mech's left leg so hard, it was torn from its body, making it collapse before he tore the mech in half, destroying it.

Harley holds up a revolver and fires at Hulk. The bullets literally fall to the ground as if they were raindrops. The gun clicked, empty. "Aw, shucks." Harley said as Hulk grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

" **I always hated clowns**." Hulk said before throwing her across the room, knocking her out. He rushes over to the bound superheroine and unties her. He pulls her to him, hugging her tightly.

"What took you so long?" Power Girl asked.

" **Blame Zatanna. She took a long time tracking you**." Hulk said.

"You met Zatanna? I hope the two of you got along."

" **Yeah, we did. What about her**?" Hulk asks, motioning his finger to the woman hanging by her wrists.

"She's unconscious, but alive. We have to take her with us."

" **Got it**." Hulk said as he hoisted Power Girl on one shoulder while holding the woman on his other shoulder before leaping away, stopping at a hospital to drop the unconcious woman off before he carries Power Girl to her house.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Power Girl took one heck of a torture, but she survived.**

 **I updated this chapter to involve a short battle with the mechs from before. Hope you don't mind.**

 **Next chapter will involve Hulk and Power Girl getting on a talk show and the two heroes going on a mission where Power Girl has to seduce a wealthy entrepreneur to get valuable information that he has on her and Hulk.**


End file.
